


Star Wars: The Legacy of Hyal'tyûk

by Raven_41



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Alien Culture, Assassination, Blood Rituals, Chiss, Coruscant, Dominance, Empire, Family, Fighting, Force Choking, Force Lightning, Force grib, Gen, Imperial Officers, Imperial Officers (Star Wars), Jedi, Jedi Code, Jedi Knights, Killing, Korriban, Light Side, Light speed, Manipulating, Mind Control, Murder, Original Character(s), Protective Older Brothers, Psychopathic, Rape, Revenge, Rituals, Sacrifice, Self-Sacrifice, Sex, Sith, Sith Academy, Sith Code, Sith Empire, Sith Holocron, Slavery, Sociopathic, Sorcerer, Space Battles, Space Stations, The Force, Torture, Tython, dark side, imperial - Freeform, space, space travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_41/pseuds/Raven_41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Legacy of Hyal'tyûk is a Star Wars story about my character's legacy family. Mizuki and brother Morgul are the bastards of the powerful Emperor's Wrath, but they want revenge for what their father did, but in wanting revenge they must go through a series of challenges to get to their goal. </p><p>Based loosely on the Bioware/EA game, SWTOR.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Wars: The Legacy of Hyal'tyûk

An ex-imperial officer on the run in a space ship from an imperial Harrower-class dreadnought and not far behind the ex-imperial officer’s stolen starship, a group of the dreadnought’s starfighters are shooting at him.  
As he desperate tries to get away from the dreadnought which is in hot pursuit, he tries to pull off some advanced flight maneuvers, dodging multiple blaster shots from the enemy fighters, not giving up on shooting at the ex-imperial officer.

“Damnit, we’re hit!” cursed the ex-imperial officer as one of the enemy fighter’s blaster shot had hit bits of the left engine, making it harder to control.  
Another well-placed shot from a fighter, tearing through the ships left engine ruined the chance of making a hyperspace jump and get away from the dreadnought. 

“Blast it, we have to crash land it on that planet, if we want to survive!” The ex-officer said over the ship's radio as he steered the ship towards the planet below them.

“Hold on, it’s going to get rough!” he alarmed as they entered the first layer of the atmosphere, towards whatever planet they would crash land on.  
Without the second engine and torn wing, the gravity quickly pulled them faster and faster towards the ground.

“I’m going to try and head for the giant lake!” The ex-officer announced through the intercom on the ship. But in a disastrous attempt to hit the water, he overshot the landing and crashed into the ground.  
The ship created a long trail behind it at the side of the big lake the ex-officer tried to hit.

With a hammering headache, the ex-officer slowly regained consciousness, after the crash.  
He finally looked around, happy to be alive as she looked down at his seatbelt. He looked to his right, to check up on his co-pilot, only to see a long piece of thick metal had pierced through the co-pilot's head and gone through the chair.  
The ex-officer unlocked his belt and got up on his feet. His arm had been badly hit, making it difficult for him to make his way back to where the rest of the crew were located.  
He almost stumbled down the stairs as he placed his foot on where a step normally would be, but it had been bend downwards in the crash landing. He managed though to save himself from falling with his undamaged hand on the stair railing and carefully descended into the passenger cabin below.  
Only one out of four passengers in the back survived the crash, but as horrible as their death were, their own lives were in great peril from the dreadnought that they were trying to escape from.  
The surviving passenger moaned a bit as he regained consciousness after the crash. Slowly looking around he noticed the pilot with a hand on his upper arm, putting pressure on a cut in an attempt to stop the bleeding.  
The surviving passenger unlocked the seatbelt and got up though his foot was hurt badly from the crash and made it difficult to walk.

“Can you walk Master Jedi?” The ex-officer asked as he helped the Jedi Master up from his seat.

“Ugh, I think my ankle is sprained” the Jedi Master replied, hissing as he tried to stand on it. With an arm around the ex-officer, they both tried with difficulty to get out of the wreckage and to look around, only to see temperate grassland upon grassland as far as their eyes could see, like a neverending field except for a few mountains in the distance.

“You did not have to do it, but I’m glad you saw the error in your ways Sergeant” the Jedi Master thanked as both of them walked away from the smoking wreckage. Shortly after the Jedi and Sergeant got out of the shipwreck, the Imperial dreadnought appeared in the sky.

“Damnit… those bastards never give up” the Sergeant exclaimed as they continued over the grassland.  
As they limped away from where the Imperial forces most likely would look first, they saw a minor farm town in the distance.  
As quickly as they could, they rushed to the minor farm town, even though the pain was excruciating for every step they took.  
Back at the wreckage, a transporter had landed with a small squad of troopers exiting it and lining up in two straight lines by the ramp.  
As the troopers had lined up, an Officer exited the carrier with his hands behind his back, walking down the ramp in stiff military fashion. He stopped and ordered the troopers to search the wreckage for any survivors.  
The Imperial troopers quickly got to work at searched the transporter for any people who might have survived the crash.  
As the troopers were looking inside and around the crashed ship, a hooded person exited the same transporter as the imperials, walking down the ramp.  
The Officer turned around and kneeled as quickly as possible before he would lose his head, “my Lord, we have found no trace of the escaped prisoner or the traitors in the ship, although it seems like one of the traitors managed to get out with the prisoner on foot” the Officer explained, still kneeling in front of the hooded lord.

“Rise” the hooded person ordered the officer with a low, gravely, and menacing voice and turned his attention to a soldier reporting, that they had found traces of the escaped prisoner and most likely one of the traitors based on two pairs of footprints.

“We’re almost there Master Jedi,” the ex-officer said while blood from his free arm was slowly running down his arm from the deep cut he got in the crash.  
It slowly blackened for the Jedi Master’s eyes the harder they pushed on to reach the farm village. When they finally entered the village, they collapsed out of exhaustion getting noticed by the inhabitants of the village. People quickly gathered around them and helped them to the village’s medical doctor.

“Cori! Quickly!” one of the villagers shouted as they approached the medical doctor’s house.

“I’m okay, just see to my friend” the ex-officer assured the doctor when she tried to examine him, but he wanted her to treat the Jedi Master first.  
The medical doctor quickly ordered some villagers to lift the man up on the table and didn’t waste a second to find out what was wrong with this man.  
The Jedi Master moaned and hissed in pain while the doctor scanned him for any minor or major injuries.

“Oh dear oh dear, he has lost a lot of blood” the doctor worried as she got to work while ordering her nurse to look at the other gentleman.

“Tha-argh… Thank you” the ex-officer gratefully thanked the female doctor as he too was placed on a table beside the Jedi Master, to get patched up.

“What were you two doing to get in such a mess?” Cori asked with a worried face while giving the Jedi Master a strong morphine dose, so she would be able to do surgery on him.

“Oh no… We can’t stay here!” the ex-officer suddenly burst out, trying to off the table but he got stopped by the nurse.

“You are going nowhere sir, both of you are in no condition to travel!” Cori said while operating on the Jedi Master’s ankle.

“You don’t understand, there are people after us, after my friend, dangerous people, we’ve placed you and this entire village in mortal danger!” the ex-officer burst in now almost fear.

“What? Who’s coming?” Kaylee asked confused as she fixed up the Jedi Master’s ankle. Yet before the ex-officer was able to say anything, a new person entered the house.

“Cori, you better get out here, someone is coming,” the man said with a cautious look in his eyes.

“What? Not right now dear, I’m in the middle of something, help her hold him down” Cori replied looking at her husband and back at the ex-officer who really tried to get off the table.  
While the ship was closing in on the village, the ex-officer got more and more desperate to get himself and the Jedi Master away from this village, that he pulled a pocket knife from his boot, wavering it at the nurse and Cori’s husband, making them back off.

“Get back! I’m serious for fuck sake; we’ve doomed you all by coming here!” The ex-officer shouted while getting off the table.  
As the ship landed and opened its ramp, a squad of troopers in black armour with red imperial insignia on their shoulder pads started to exit the ship, followed by an officer dressed all in black, except for his three line badge of blue and red on his chest.  
When the last person left the ship and walked down the ramp, the officer and troopers saluted, waiting for a command.  
The hooded stranger looked at all the oblivious people who looked back with concern and worry because of the soldiers and their guns.

The ex-officer stood with his back to the wall with the door to his left, tipping his head out, just enough to get a peek.

“Shit, no no no” he cursed and hissed when his still-fresh wound hurt, making him grind his teeth.

“You need to sit still sir” Cori tried to explain while still keeping her distance, because of the knife in the man’s hand.  
Suddenly the ex-officer got dead silent when he heard the voice he never wanted to hear again, the low, gravely and menacing voice of a psychopathic monster.

“What is happening out there?” Cori asked slowly walking to the door and before the ex-officer could stop her from exciting, she disappeared out of the room while the nurse was looking after the other man, unknown to the fact that it was a Jedi Master. Cori’s husband, on the other hand, kept an eye on the ex-officer to make sure he wouldn’t do anything stupid and hurt others.  
When Cori left her clinic, with blood on her white lab coat from operating on the Jedi Masters broken ankle, the hooded man noticed her and removed his hood, showing an almost red-ish pale skinned man with some weird horns formed as eyebrows yet still going out and forming two horns to the side of his head. His cheekbones did also have these weird looking bone spurs, facial tentacles grown out of the sides of his chin, curving a bit towards each other.  
With eyes as red as blood and three long cut scars vertically going down from the start of his left side forehead to the middle of his cheek, he looked at Cori and then on the rest of the villagers, causing them all the feel his presence, as if his presence alone made the temperature to drop twenty degrees. 

“You are hiding an Imperial traitor and Imperial property; you will release them at once or be eradicated” the red-ish pale skinned man commanded with his arms crossed.  
The villagers looked at each other with confusing looks as they didn’t know who the man was referring to and so the town leader walked towards the pale skinned man.

“I’m sorry but you must be mistaken, we got no prisoners or traitors among us sir” the town leader tried to explain the pale skinned man but before the town leader got an answer he was grabbed around his throat and lifted up.

“I am never mistaken” replied the pale skinned man back, ignited his red lightsaber and impaled the town leader’s stomach, dropping him to the ground.  
People gasped in shock while Cori rushed to their town leader, dropping to her knees but already too late for saving the town leader.

“How could you?! We’re no threat to you or your soldiers!” Cori said with horror in her eyes as she looked up but was grabbed by two soldiers and pulled away from the dead town leader.  
She was placed on her knees with the pale man’s ignited lightsaber’s blade right in front of her face.

“Come out or this woman is going to die, is that what you want?” The pale man asked loudly.  
Nothing happen. The pale reddish skinned man raised his lightsaber when a loud cry, “Wait!” sounded from the clinic’s doorway, behind the crowd.  
The Imperial officer walked towards the reddish pale skinned man; holding his hand around the wound he was bleeding from, since the nurse never got around to clean his wound.  
The pale man looked at the traitor with cold gazing eyes as the ex-officer stood couple of feet away from him.  
A deadly silence fell upon the little village for only a few seconds before the pale hooded man spoke, still holding the lightsaber blade at Cori’s face.

“Give me the location of the Jedi Master, or I will order my men to torture every single person to get the information” the pale man commanded.  
The ex-officer gave Cori a look that truly showed how sincerely sorry he was before he turned his eyes upon the pale man with the lightsaber but instead of giving in, he stood his ground and wouldn’t give up the location of the Jedi Master.

“Do what you must with me, but you will never get the his location” the ex-officer said steadfast, keeping his promise to help the Jedi Master escape.  
The pale man closed his eyes, not showing any sort of emotions before a suddenly invisible grip slowly started squeezing the throat of the ex-officer, making him gasp for air and fell to his knees.  
Cori wanted to rush to the choking man’s rescue, but as much as she tried, the two Imperial troopers had their firm grip on her arms and not to mention, a burning hot beam of laser right in front of her face.

“Stop it, you’re killing him!” Cori cried out, trying to make the pale man stop whatever sorcery it was, but the intensity in the pale man’s eyes was almost unsettling to look at, no remorse or emotion in them.  
The pale man eventually let go of the ex-officer’s throat through the force and switched off his lightsaber as he kneeled in front of the ex-officer who frantically gasped for air, having a slightly redder taint to his skin.

“You will tell me exactly where my prisoner is or it will be this woman who will pay for your crimes” the pale man explained, turning slightly to point at Cori but turning back to face the ex-officer.

“Let her go, take me instead!” the ex-officer now afraid of what would happen to the female doctor.  
The pale man got up and turned to the lieutenant, “Lieutenant, bring the woman back to the transport-“ but was interrupted by another voice.

“Honey? Where are you taking my wife?!” Cori’s husband asked in a mix of anger and confusion as he ran to his wife but got knocked to the ground by one of the trooper’s rifle butt, striking him with such a force that his nose broke.  
The pale man turned around towards Cori's husband, ignited his lightsaber as he walked with determination to kill this man on the ground.

“Brad?! No!” Cori cried with tears running down her cheeks as the pale man raised his saber with both hands, ready to strike this lowlife of breath, but when he stroke downwards, something stopped him from cutting down Brad, making his lightsaber stop in mid-air and launching him back.  
The pale man looked up and saw the very person he had hunted since this man had help from the traitor and a poor excuse for an Imperial officer.

“No more monster! Let these people go and fight me!” He said grabbing his lightsaber with both his hands, yet limping on his injured foot.  
Villagers, who before stood around them, had hidden from these dangerous people and if it hadn’t been for the Jedi Master reassuring Cori’s assistant that she shouldn’t be there, which she was thankful for, she would have stayed.  
Brad who lay on the ground, looking with horror in his eyes as his own wife was being abducted and there was nothing he could do about it, the feeling of being powerless pouring over him as he got into cover.  
The pale man got straight up, standing in all his might, looking at the limping Jedi Master, who barely could stand on his injured leg.

“The Republic won’t tolerate your crimes,” The injured Jedi Master said with a steadfast look in his eyes, ready to defend himself.  
But instead of attacking the Jedi Master, the pale man just turned to his lieutenant, “take the female and the traitor back to the transporter and make ready for take-off” the pale man instructed, turning to the rest of the troopers who were still standing in a firm line with their guns aimed at the Jedi Master.  
Realizing what were about to happen, he cleared his mind as much as possible with the constant pain tearing its way through his body and entered the form of Shien.  
Everything happened in slow motion for the Jedi Master when the pale man ordered his Imperial troopers to fire. Parrying and blocking shots after shots, reflecting most of the shot right back at the Imperial trooper’s body, killing them instantly.  
The pale man looked at the Jedi Master with a menacing look, not saying one word as he ignited his lightsaber. The pale man walked in an intimidating pose, holding his hilt in one hand unlike the injured Jedi Master who had trouble enough with standing up.  
With one hand the pale man swung his saber, clashing with the Jedi Master’s own, creating a bright crackling sound and light.  
Having only one healthy leg, the Jedi Master was quickly forced down on his knees by the sheer might of the pale man, feeling the heat of the two saber’s beams crackling as they gets closer and closer to the Jedi Master’s face.

“You are weak old man” the pale man taunted.  
The Jedi Master closed his eyes, inhaled a deep breath and exhaled again, opening his eyes and launched the pale man in the air in a parabola.  
The sheer force push came as no surprise to the pale man as he just landed on his feet and immediately started walking towards the clearly fatigued Jedi Master. The pain was almost unbearable and he had hard time concentrating to remain completely calm, due to the amount of stress and now constant being on guard.  
But, if he had to die here and now, he would make sure to take this murderer with him and with the last strength in his body, he got up, ignoring the growing pain as he started to walk towards the pale man, readying his saber for one last stand.  
As both men readied their saber for confrontation while walking towards each other, the Jedi Master used all his training experience for the very moment that was about to be his end. The pale man launched his lightsaber in a heavy but deadly swing and they clashed their lightsabers at each other with a crackling frenzy sounded. They pressed the blades against each other, but neither of them would give in. The injured Jedi Master who really had to focus on ignoring his pain, the pale man had no injuries and wasn’t exhausted and thus had the upper hand.  
They exchanged a few blows, although the Jedi Master more blocked and parried the pale man’s powerful Djem So struck than actually countering them.  
They clashed their lightsabres together again, looking straight into each other’s eyes but the only thing the Jedi Master saw was darkness and no sign of remorse or shame of what he has done, it was a terrifying sight.  
The pale man suddenly removed one hand from his hilt but his pure raw strength was almost the same as when he had both hands on the hilt and he kept placing more and more pressure on the badly injured Jedi Master.  
The Jedi master was practically lying on the ground feeling his own lightsaber beam slowly burning into his flesh and bone.  
Screaming in pain as the pale man slowly cleaved the Jedi Master’s arm and some of his shoulder off until the Jedi Master lay beside his severed shoulder and arm, cauterized by his own lightsaber.  
The pale man looked down at the brutalized Jedi Master, who was in such horrible pain that he went into a shock as he started to desperately gasp for air.  
The pale man had turned off his lightsaber and was kneeling by the Jedi Master, physically strangling the Jedi Master until life left the man’s body.  
The Jedi Master looked up at the white sky with silent eyes, as if the very soul had left his body.  
The pale man got up and looked at the villagers, smiled devilish and then turned around and walked into the transporter. As it lifted from the ground Brad chased the transporter, “COOOOORI!” He cried out and fell on to his knees as the transporter flew away and into space.  
Back in the transporter, that was returning to the Dreadnought which was orbiting the planet. Cori was sitting with two Imperial troopers standing behind her, each with a hand on her shoulder, she looked down with heavy tears running down her cheeks.

The pale man ignored the woman’s weeping but looked at her with emptiness in his eyes; no emotions were visible, only darkness and death emitted from them.  
Cori tried to get out of the soldier’s grip and managed to get free but by then the transporter was already in the air and flying towards space.  
The soldiers quickly got a hold on Cori again and she received a harsh smack from the pale sith as punishment.  
She remained silent, only raising her head a few times, but everytime she looked up, she saw the pale man’s eyes and quickly looked at away.  
After about half an hour of flying, the transport ship entered the hangar bay of the Dreadnought. As the transporter landed, the blast door opened and Cori was immediately pushed out by an Imperial trooper and guided behind the pale man who killed her town’s leader and the injured man not long ago.  
Cori didn’t pay much attention to where they were headed to. She was too afraid and scared of everyone around her and the fact that she has just been taken away from her home, husband and friends.  
As she got further and further inside the Dreadnought, she suddenly was pushed into a rather big room, which looked like an apartment. But not like any apartments she had ever seen in her life.  
The rooms had all kinds of weirdly cube formed boxes floating on small stone tablets with carvings. The weird cube formed boxes had strange gloomy red and blue lights, almost in an oozing way.  
Though she never really got a good look at the apartment because the pale man was holding Cori’s hand and pulled her after him and threw her down on a bed.  
Now Cori was really afraid and realized that she was about to get raped by this evil psychopathic man and started to scream and kick the pale man who slowly but surely got Cori’s pants off.  
With a hand around her throat, choking her, making it harder for her to do anything else than trying to breathe.  
To further demonstrate his dominance over her he squeezed her neck once more before releasing her. Gasping for air she lay there stunned, throat burning.  
Black spots started to cloud her vision before she felt it, the man rub himself against her bare bottom no please god no not there. As she felt the familiar, hard length slides dryly between her cheeks causing her to whimper. Fingers dug into her soft hips as he manually propped her hips up into a presenting position. Clutching the pillow tightly she braced herself again. 

Just get it over with, please just be quick so I can die, I can’t live like this!! Oh no, my Husband, oh god what would he say?! He would hate her, and never touch her again!!! no no.  
She started to struggle and panicking while moving around under him.

"I'm not gonna hurt my breeding mare, If I was going to kill you I'd have done it within the first couple of hours. Now silence girl, all I’m going to do is fertile your womb with my seed!" He hissed, crawling between her legs and nudging her legs to open wider with his knees. A heartless spark in his eyes showed on his face as he placed his hardness harshly between her legs as he made ready for penetration while she started to whimper and trash violently under him.  
Sliding his hands around her throat, he gave her trachea a little squeeze. 

"Make no mistake," he coldly said to her, tightening his grip around her throat, slowly making her lose air, but still held back just enough for some air to get slightly in her lungs.

"I will kill you if you resist me. Do you understand?" That was when she felt it, she tried to move again but in one swift movement he ripped her open. She was trashing beneath him as he vented his power upon her delicate body. Her cry was like the dark side to him, it fuelled him immensely as he dryly moved in her pussy. She cried out in pain as the pale man’s member, even too big for her since she wasn’t given the time to adjust and as a result, blood started to show between her legs as the pale man continued to violate the private part between her legs.  
She struggled against his ruthless assault. Clenching her vagina muscles, she pushed his cock out of her. He grabbed her neck, squeezing brutally hard, his fingers seeped into her skin, blocking her air. She gasped for air, as her airway closed. 

"Fight me and I'll torture you till you’ll wish you were dead." He whispered coldly. "I'll mutilate you beyond repair, do you want that girl?"  
He removed his hands from her body, marked off his wrath lingered on her neck, spiraling red rings imprinted on her skin.  
Grabbing a fistful of her hair as he pulled her up into a sitting position, a shriek escaped her trembling lips. Spinning her around, he slapped her, sending her crashing down onto the bed, she clutched her swollen cheek as he grabbed her wrist, pinning them over her head as he thrust her hands behind her back, pushing her nude body against the rough surface of the bed. As he slowly and painfully sank his nails into her flesh, he impaled her, forcing his huge meaty member into her tight virginal hole. She wailed like a gutted animal as he plunged further and harder, slaughtering her with his hard-like steel member.  
It wasn’t long before he would come so he increased his penetration of her until he exploded up in her, which took her off-guard, she never thought he would actually cum in her, which now made her scream out in panic with even more tears in her eyes, but also anger now showed.

“NO! No no no! You can’t!” She cried out in anger, but was cut short with a ruthless smack to the face by the pale man who just got up and packed his now dull member down in his pants.  
Raped, broken and most likely pregnant from this monster’s seed, Cori was being pulled out by two Imperial Troopers and the pale man didn’t even look at her. He just put on his clothes and left the room, like she was nothing, a means to an end.  
Though Cori was never shot by any Imperials, weird enough, she didn’t understand why or what just happen to her. She was in some sort of denial. Her emotional state was on the edge of losing it, just to give up. When she got dumped back down in the middle of the village, she just broke down completely and started crying as her husband and everyone else rushed to her aid while the enemy ship flew away.


End file.
